Grease 2 One-shots
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: A modern (somewhat) twist on favorite movie scenes with my ocs. Might continue.


**Hey Y'all! I know that I should be working on _A Wildcat Summer,_ but I've been busy and I have been working on this little one-shot (Or maybe two-shot) for a while now. **

**This is _Grease 2_ , but with a twist. Two more characters and modern. That's usually my style is incorporating my own characters into my favorite stories. I also like making the older stories a little modern (with the exception of _HTTYD)._**

 **So, please review, favorite, and maybe follow.**

* * *

 _Where is it? Where is it?!_ , wondered Pink Lady, Allison "Allie" Sanford, as she looked for her sparkly, blue pillbox hat that went on top of her Victory curled hair and completed her Women USO outfit. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue, backless halter that had two sparkly white stars on the sparkly lapels of the top, a white and red pleated skirt that was a little shorter than a skater skirt, and a red belt with a bow and a thin, white, sparkly ribbon around her waist. Her feet were covered in silver heels. She had red sash going across her torso with the month, July, going across it in white letters and three-quarter length white gloves. Allie had a smokey grey eyeshadow on topped with black winged eyeliner and long, thick black eyelashes. Her lips were covered in a cherry red lipstick.

"We're on soon." Sharon Cooper, a Pink Lady, who was dressed like a four-leafed clover with a sash that said "March," announced as she came into the dressing room carrying a box.

"Seriously?!" Exasperated Allie, who looked frantically for her hat.

"Oh, Allie." Called Sharon.

"What, Shar?" Asked Allie, looking up.

Sharon handed her the box that she was holding.

"Your mother gave it to me when she walked into the theater."

Allie opened the box and saw her hat in there.

"Thank you! I was about to go ballistic." Allie laughed as she ran back to mirror and started putting the hat on and attached bobby pins to keep it attached to her head.

"I know! Now, come on, the boys are about to go on." Sharon said pulling Allie's arm.

The two caught up with the rest of the of the girls. Stephanie Zione, the Pink Lady leader, who was dressed as a Christmas tree in a dress that had "December" going across the bottom of it, was still clearly upset about losing her dream guy, a mysterious motorcyclist, in unknown circumstances earlier in the evening. She was being comforted Rhonda Ritter and Paulette Rebchuck, both other Pink Ladies. Rhonda was dressed as tree with the month September being spelt out across both of her arms and Paulette was dressed in a white, sparkly, lingerie corset that had a bustle at the bottom of the back covering her butt. Paulette also had on white stockings, a gold garter, a white veil, blue floral crown, and two blue floral bouquets with two gold banners saying June on them.

Paulette had stood up to Johnny Nogerelli, the leader of the T-Birds, earlier. Allie had heard it when she went by looking for her hat.

Johnny, as he looked from the other side of the stage, that Allie could see, was looking at Paulette in pure admiration. Allie could tell that he was in love.

Allie could also see her boyfriend, James Moreno, standing next to Louis DiMucci, in a reddish-pinkish jacket over his dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans. DiMucci, Goose, and Davey were wearing similar things.

"Now, please welcome to the stage, the T-Bones!" Announced Ms. McGee.

"She's never going to say their name right." Laughed Allie.

Stephanie's mouth went up for a second at the corners, then fell.

"Most likely not." Giggled Rhonda.

As the T-Birds performed, the girls made small talk.

The guys have some talent." Commented Rhonda.

"'Some' is the key word here." Snickered Allie.

The T-Birds ended and the girls got into their positions.

Principal McGee got on stage.

"Now, welcome to the stage, the final act of the talent show, _Sharon Cooper and the Girls for All Seasons."_

The audience applauded as the curtains opened up.

Allie calmed her nerves, but she felt that they were getting worse.

* * *

Sharon and two girls, who were named Charlotte and Olivia, were Spring. Charlotte was the Easter Bunny for April, while Olivia was a May pole for May.

Charlotte's Easter Bunny consisted of a white skater dress with white bunny ears. She carried a brown basket with fake green grass and colorful eggs. Charlotte wore a bright pink sash that had "April" in silver.

Olivia had a white boho dress and a flower crown that had colorful strands hanging from it.

 _I'll be yours in springtime when the flowers are in bloom._  
 _We'll wander through the meadows, in all their sweet perfume._  
 _And every night I'll hold you tight beneath that April moon._

The three girls started singing and went and stood in the front left corner.

 _Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh_  
 _I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through._  
 _Your girl for all seasons,_  
 _'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

The group for Summer consisted of Allie, Paulette, and a girl named Merida.

Paulette had added a veil to her costume. The veil was attached to a blue flower crown.

Merida had her red hair split into two braids and wore a New York Yankees cap. Her navy blue long sleeve was covered by an oversized Yankees jersey. Under that, she wore black tights and white high tops. She had two black stripes on her face and carried a baseball mitt.

 _I'll be yours in summer, when we're playin' in the sand._  
 _We'll spend the day together, makin' love and gettin' tanned._  
 _And on the beach at sunset, when we're walking hand in hand._

The Girls of Summer went and stood behind Spring.

 _Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh_  
 _I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through._  
 _Your girl for all seasons,_  
 _'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

The Girls of Fall had Rhonda with two girls. The two girls were sisters by the names of Tori and Maddie.

Tori was for October. She was wearing a black body suit with a skeleton painted on it. Her face was painted with a sugar skull and her dark hair was pulled back with red roses. Her red sash had "October" in silver.

Maddie was wearing a dress that went to her knees and resembled a Pilgrim dress. Across Maddie's apron was "November" in purple.

 _If you fall in the fall, you'll see, September can be heavenly._  
 _If you fall, say you'll fall for me,_  
 _When autumn leaves are fallin' from the trees._

The Girls of Fall stood across from Summer.

 _Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh_  
 _I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through._  
 _Your girl for all seasons,_  
 _'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

The next and final group was Winter. Winter had Stephanie, Gwen, and Megan.

Gwen wore a white leotard with little red hearts on it, a pink tutu, and white angel wings that spelt "February" in red. Gwen carried a gold bow and arrow.

Finally, Megan wore a silver party dress, a New Year's Eve headband, and she held two champagne glasses. She had a green sash with "January" in pink.

 _I'll be yours in winter, when the snow is on the ground._  
 _I'll warm you through December, and I'll always be around._  
 _We'll kiss below the mistletoe, when Santa comes to town._

Then Stephanie went onto this huge solo that wasn't planned. Sharon started to panic and Rhonda tried to calm her down. Allie was closer to Stephanie just in case she needed help. Paulette and the other girls stood on the steps and the outside of the set.

Allie went and stood by Paulette.

"She's singing about the mystery biker!" said a shocked Allie. Paulette responded by nodding her head.

As Stephanie slowed down her singing, she took of her star that was on top of her head and held it close to her heart. The crowd applauded and gave her a standing ovation.

Ms. McGee came onto the stage along with the rest of the acts.

"Our judges have decided who our king and queen of the luau are." Ms. McGee opened up the envelope that she was holding.

"Our king is Johnny Nogerelli!" She announced and the auditorium burst into cheers.

"And our queen is Stephanie Zione." Ms. McGee said as she pulled Stephanie off the floor, reminding her that she was a queen.

"Congratulations, Steph." Sharon said as she went to stand by the queen of the talent show.

"Yeah, you won the whole talent show!" exclaimed Paulette.

"Well, the girls' division." corrected Rhonda.

"Does it really matter?" asked Allie.

But the conversation wouldn't be continued as everybody was distracted by family members and boyfriends.


End file.
